Avion
by Shadowspeed2020
Summary: Tie-in to 'Blood of Fire'. On the distant world of Avionus, war has broken out between the Dragonions and Avionas. Three teens from each side formed a team called the Black Star Elites. This is their story.
1. Welcome to war

His crimson blade sliced through the beasts, reducing them to ash in seconds. His black hair was caked with ashes, his deep red skin covered in sweat and dirt. His red chest, shoulder and thigh armour were covered in scorch marks, the spikes on his black arm guard covered in crimson blood.

"Bring it underlings! Prepare to run in fear!" the boy yelled, a deep red energy pulsing in his fingertips as more creatures charged towards him. Thrust his hands forward, a deep, beastly growl echoed throughout the valley, the creatures quivering in fear before disappearing underground in hasty retreat.

"That's the second assault on the Pilgrim's Pass in the past few days. What is so important to them about this route?" the boy sighed, his war glaive on his back as he inspected himself. His black undershirt and black camo-trousers were covered in dirt, as were his red metal boots. Sighing again to himself, he opened crimson dragon wings, taking flight, letting his blood red eyes survey the area.

The boy's name was Warcry, a Dragonion living on the planet of Avionus. Two species were dominant on the planet, the Avionas having bird wings and the Dragonions having dragon wings, the only main difference being their wings. Despite this minor difference, tensions had been high between the two species, until one Dragonion, Malefor, started a three way war between the Avionas, the Dragonions and his own forces, strange beings called only 'the Destruction'.

As it was, the planet was a warzone, nowhere safe from the battles that raged throughout every continent. And yet, the main fight was between the Avionas and Dragonions, very little attention on Malefor himself. That was where Warcry came in.

He, along with two fellow Dragonions and three Avionas had joined forces, calling themselves the Black Star Elites. The six of them were devoted to keeping 'the Destruction' at bay, hoping their races would settle their war soon. That prospect, however, didn't look hopeful.

As it was, Warcry flew towards the Terrean Mountains, finding the cave he and his teammates called home and base. Standing outside was the youngest member of the team, a young Aviona called Wind, a girl with white skin, eyes and clothing. Her armour was a light blue, reflecting her powers over the air around her as much as the sword at her side, wings on either side of the hilt.

"Did you stop them?" she asked, watching her crimson companion land gently, his large form towering over her delicate frame.

"That I did. Is Fang here?" he questioned, slowly walking outside.

"Nope, on patrol," Wind shouted after him, remaining outside. Sighing, Warcry walked further into the cave, greeted by the smell of something cooking. Looking to the makeshift kitchen, he watched as Venom stood by a cooking pot, stirring some kind of stew.

The female Dragonion was manipulator of poison, her dark green skin and wings showing her dark powers. Her lighter green hair was spiky, tied into a spiky bun while the rest was covered by a dark green witch's hat. She wore a light green sleeveless shirt, darker green shorts and a tattered dark turquoise shawl. Her armour was a dark green, with spiked shoulder armour.

"Hungry?" she asked, using a wooden spoon to taste the stew before going back to stirring.

"Guess I am," Warcry sighed, sitting on the floor in front of his Aviona teammates, Tidal and Stormer.

Tidal was a water controller, his skin and hair as blue as the ocean, as were his eyes and wings. His attire was a simple blue button-up vest, dark blue trousers with several pockets, as well as heavy shoulder armour, chest armour with a cyan jewel in the heart and blue thigh armour.

Stormer was a master of electricity, his skin, wings, hair and eyes glowing like his element. He wore a dark yellow shirt and leather trousers, as well as a lighter coloured trench coat that was always unbuttoned. His armour was golden, his arm guards having a bright yellow jewel near the wrists.

"How did it go?" Tidal asked, addressing the crimson Dragonion.

"It went well. Seems Malefor's intent to keep trying to take Pilgrim's Pass. That's the fifth time this month we've had his forces in that region. What is there for him to gain there?" Warcry sighed again, taking the bowl of stew Venom handed to him.

"Who knows? As long as we can stop him from taking it, then we should be fine," Stormer muttered, tucking into the stew. After a few second of eating, Wind walked in, sitting with her male teammates as Venom handed her a bowl, also sitting with them.

"Well, decided to start without me?" a female voice asked, a purple Dragonion walking in. Her long purple coat was unbuttoned, as well as the sleeves rolled up. Underneath the coat was a purple tube top, exposing the girl's midriff. Her baggy purple pants flowed at where they split in half at her knees, revealing purple boots. Her amethyst chest armour was held together by laces, while metal skulls acted as her shoulder armour. A black bandana was wrapped around her head, as well as a veil over her mouth.

"Well Fang, you did take your time getting here," Venom laughed, getting up to prepare a bowl for the team's leader.

"Well, you know how patrol is," Fang shrugged, joining her team as Venom gave her a bowl, her sandals clapping against the cave floor as she walked.

"See anything interesting?" Tidal questioned, setting his bowl down. His armour clanked as he moved, his blue whip sitting beside him.

"The Avionas have the Dragonions retreating in Hamlowa, while the Dragonions are hammering the Avionas at Magunta. Both sides are in a stalemate, yet no-one's backing down," Fang sighed, slowly eating the warm stew.

"Just typical. Can't they see there's a greater threat to both of them?" Wind sighed, cuddling up to Stormer as Warcry lit a fire in the centre of the group, lighting the entire cave.

"That's the point. Malefor started this war, knowing full well the two sides would fight each other and pretty much ignore his plans, whatever they are," Venom mumbled, retreating further into the cave. "I'll be asleep if you need me," she added, disappearing into darkness.

"Me two. Wake me if anything happens," Tidal yawned, following the green girl.

"Ever notice how he follows her like that?" Stormer asked, whispering to avoid the two missing team members hearing.

"It is pretty obvious. Just like how much Wind likes cuddling up to you," Warcry chuckled, noticing how the golden elemental's cheeks turned as red as his own. Said wind master was asleep, while Fang sat in deep thought, seeming to pay no attention to the banter.

"Well, I'll take Wind to bed and turn in myself. You two staying up late again?" Stormer yawned, standing up with the pale Aviona in his arms. After receiving a nod from Warcry, he walked off, leaving the two Dragonions alone.

"Something on your mind?" Warcry inquired, noticing his friend close her eyes, now deeper in thought. "Well, if you're going to be up all night, I'll go to dream land," he sighed, stepping over the fire.

"Good night," Fang whispered, her red teammate giving a quick backward glance of acknowledgement. Now alone, the amethyst coloured girl walked towards the cave entrance, taking a deep breath of the calm night air before jumping, her large wings lifting her into the sky.

Her mind was constantly at work, trying to piece together a massive puzzle. Malefor had started the war, but was now hiding in the shadows, avoiding the main battles, while trying to capture areas of little significance. And, since the formation of the Black Star Elites, the six of them would be branded traitors to their races.

"Nothing makes any sense. What does Malefor plan to gain? What are his motives?" Fang mumbled to herself, turning back towards the cave. Her active mind was the stark opposite to her tired body, so sleep seemed the only real way of maybe thinking of answers to her questions.

* * *

><p>Out of the six team members, Venom was the lightest sleeper, able to be on her feet in seconds should a twig snap outside the cave entrance. As it was, the sound of something metal dropping woke her instantly, her green eyes scanning the darkness for the source of the noise. Looking over her teammates, she was surprised none of them were woken.<p>

Silently, she tip-toed towards the main area, wincing when her bare feet landed on a stone. Her hands were glowing with a sickly green mist, casting little light inside the cave. It was then that she smelt the gas, recognising it as knock out gas. Due to her powers over poison, no form of poison, disease or drug could affect her badly.

When she got to the entrance, she glanced around, unable to see anything in the surrounding area. Still on the alert, she turned to go back in, only for her arms to be grabbed and yanked behind her back, two Dragonions with black wings, skin and attire holding her there.

"What in Krataa's name are you doing here?" she demanded, watching as someone landed in front of her. Like her, he was a poison elemental, with similar skin, wings and hair colour. The main difference was the large axe on his back.

"We're dealing with traitors, one at a time. Warcry and Fang can wait, but you, we needed you out of the way first," the boy hissed, keeping his distance as the girl's arms and wings were bound and a piece of cloth pulled into her mouth. "And I plan to make it as painful as possible," he added, his face a hair's breadth of hers. This didn't stop Venom from ramming her knee in the guy's groin, winding him while she kicked him in the chest.

"Restrain her legs!" the boy growled getting up quickly before punching her in the gut, Venom's body rendered immobile as rope was wrapped around her ankles. With a sweeping gesture, the three Dragonions left with their captive, disappearing into the night almost without a trace.


	2. Mind of a leader

As the sun shone into the cave, Stormer was the first to awake, lightning crackling at his fingers as he stretched, taking looking around the 'room'. Even while still half asleep, he instantly noticed something amiss. For one, green sandals, armour and spear were lying around, with their owner missing.

"Hey, Tidal, wake up," the lightning controller muttered, poking his blue friend until he was awake.

"What is it Stormer?" Tidal yawned, rubbing sand out of his eyes as he glared at his golden companion, irritation obvious in his azure eyes.

"Venom's armour and sandals are here and no Venom," he replied, on his feet while a golden bow flew into his hand, a lightning arrow loaded in.

"Dammit," Tidal cursed, grabbing his whip. Silently, the two elementals walked through the cave, looking for any sign of the green teammate. Finding nothing in their sweep, Tidal went to wake the others while Stormer flew outside; hoping Venom had just gone for a midnight wander. By the time the others were up and in armour, he'd found no trace of her.

"How could she just vanish like that?" Warcry asked, pointing the question at no-one in particular.

"Someone took her. There's knock out gas in the air, so whoever it was targeted Venom," Wind mumbled, sniffing the air. Her air powers give her enhanced hearing and smell, making her the best at tracking. While Stormer armoured up, she followed an unfamiliar scent to outside the cave, stopping at a particular area. Crouching, she found something.

"What is it?" Fang asked, Warcry and Tidal going on the defensive while outside the cave.

"It looks like a piece of wing. It isn't from Venom though," the young air master sighed, giving it to the team leader.

"You're half right. It isn't from her wing, but she wanted us to find it. And I know who it's from," Fang hissed, holding the green wing fragment. "It's Cobra. Ages ago, before we started the Black Star Elites, Venom and I were members of a cult devoted to Dragonion purity. The two of us left when we discovered Malefor started the war," the purple girl explained, glancing to Warcry.

"Cobra was a friend of mine before the war. But he's lost the right to call me that now," the red Dragonion growled, glaring at the wing fragment as though it was its owner.

* * *

><p>The dark room was quickly bathed in light, almost blinding the poison elemental imprisoned there. Her hands and legs were still bound, but her gag had been removed. She watched as Cobra stalked towards her, like his namesake would a mouse.<p>

"You betrayed us. We don't take kindly to traitors," the boy hissed, his dark green jacket barely hiding his chest. His legs were covered in dark green leather, heavy boots on his feet. His wings were open, a noticeable tear in his left one. His eyes were dark green, glaring venom at his captive.

"Well what would you call Malefor? He's the one who started this war," Venom spat, not intimated by her current position.

"That old fool. The guy actually believes in the ancient legends of 'the Destruction' and how they'll cleanse this world. All legend and nothing more," Cobra laughed, spitting at her with dark green saliva.

"Well if you would stop fighting the Avionas, you'd find the legend is true! Just ask Warcry. He actually fights instead of hiding in the shadows like you cowards!" Venom growled, earning a boot to the gut.

"Unlike you, I fight for a cause. To bring this world to its rightful Dragonion rule. By any means necessary," Cobra snarled. "Not that a traitor like you would know, siding with those filthy beings," he added, stepping backwards as a dark red skinned girl walked in. "You remember Phobia. She's now master of physical torture, as well as psychological," Cobra laughed, letting the red girl go to work.

* * *

><p>Warcry was always the strongest of the team. Being a controller of rage, a single deep roar from his hands could turn allies into enemies. Emotionally, he was also the strongest, always making sure to avoid his element taking control of him. Unlike most rage controllers, he had been born with the red skin and eyes of a fear elemental, due to his mother's heritage.<p>

"You okay Tidal?" the red elemental inquired, glancing to his oceanic teammate.

"Just worried about Venom. Aren't you?" Tidal asked, his tone suggesting he wasn't being confrontational.

"Off course. However, I prefer to keep my emotions separate from rational thought. At least until we find the idiots who did this, then my worry turns to rage," he replied calmly, leaning against the cave wall.

"Stormer back yet?" Wind asked, she and Fang walking in from the 'bedroom'.

"Alright, Tidal, check out the coast near Galila. Warcry, take the Valley of Straxus. Wind, I want you to check out the Potma forest," Fang ordered, having received a shake of the head from Tidal.

"What about you?" Tidal asked, sapphire eyes meeting dark onyx.

"Someone needs to watch over the cave. If they know where we are, they could attack again," Fang replied calmly. With the others gone, the amethyst skinned girl sat down, pondering over everything.

All her life, she'd known she was basically the last of a dying breed. There were at least thousands of fire, water, earth, air, lightning, shadow, rage, poison and fear controllers out there. But she was the only person on the planet with the ability to control convexity.

Her powers were the rarest and most powerful single element any one being could control. A single blast of raw convexity energy could drain someone of all energy. As well as that, her power had a very powerful side effect, should she use it in a certain way. When concentrated, a steady beam of her element could slowly turn a being to stone for long periods of time.

She'd never used her powers, due to the fact it had a draining effect on her. Unlike Warcry or Stormer, who could go for hours constantly blasting rage and lightning, she could only use her powers for mere minutes before growing too weak. A fact that angered her, due to one other convexity controller.

Unlike the others, who'd been from normal families killed in the first days of the war, she still had a family member alive. One who it disgusted her to be related to.

Her father was Malefor. Simply saying the words in her head angered her. As well as convexity controller, he was a very rare being. One who could harness all five elements of nature and elements of disaster. This made him a dangerous foe, one only she knew too well. No-one knew her secret, and she intended to keep it that way.

"You okay?"

Stormer's voice broke her from her reverie, causing her to look up at him. His normally carefree eyes were tinted with concern as he watched his leader slowly get to her feet.

"I'm fine. Just thinking of how we're going to get Venom back," Fang replied, twirling her katana in her hand as Stormer gave his patrol report.

"Nothing new. Everything is as quiet as a grave at Pilgrim Pass," he stated, watching as Wind returned, the wind elemental having had the shortest patrol route.

"Nothing to report. I did pick up the scent of Cobra, so I'm ready to lead the way," she muttered, watching as Tidal and Warcry flew in, nothing new to add.

"Alright. Let's get our asses moving and save our friend," Fang muttered, letting everyone leave before her. Pausing, she wondered what would be waiting for them, before sprinting into a take-off, her massive wings carrying her into the air after the team.


	3. Common foe

The sound of heavy boots hitting the ground was enough to make her look up. Like a snake, she hissed at the green boy, only to cough up blood.

"I see Phobia had fun with you. After mastering physical torture, there weren't many volunteers willing to let her practice on them," Cobra mocked, a sickle mounted on his belt. Venom simply stayed quiet, trying to ignore the searing pain that racked her body. Her arms had various small, deep cuts, as did her stomach region. Her eyes were bloodshot, and crimson fluid dripped from her mouth.

"You know, despite your current condition, I still find you so alluring. In your current state, what's to stop me having my way with you?" he taunted, kneeling down and holding her chin in his hand, forcing her to look at him.

"You know, I can't believe I actually joined your cult. Considering how big an asshole you've become," Venom spat, rewarded with her head slammed back into the pole she was bound to.

"I imagine Fang has gotten your little friends on the hunt for you. Time to see which scream is louder. Phobia's, or yours," Cobra chuckled, stalking towards his captive, his sick mind already in overdrive.

* * *

><p>If anyone felt the most at home in the air, it was Wind. She enjoyed having her namesake flowing around her; the feeling of weightlessness flying gave her. Had she been alone and simply on patrol, she would be performing stunning aerial acrobatics, her only witnesses being the wildlife.<p>

As it was, she led the team, her enhanced smell easily following Cobra's poisonous scent. Stormer was the closest behind her, the golden elemental the most protective over her. Tidal and Warcry were at the centre of the formation, Fang bringing up the rear. She was always near the back, due to her limited powers, yet she was by far the better at being team leader.

"See anything yet?" Warcry asked, directing the question at Wind.

"I smell more than Cobra up ahead. Safe to say we're nearly there," she replied, glancing back at the red elemental.

"Alright, odds are Shade and Necro are acting as guards. Warcry, you take care of them. Phobia and Serpent are going to be the next line of defence, so Wind, Stormer, they're all yours. Tidal and I will deal with Cobra, possibly Fury if she's there," Fang shouted, easily heard over the wind rushing past them.

"Let's do this!" Warcry yelled, dive-bombing towards a building with two shadow Dragonions standing outside, one male and one female, each with black skin, black hair and attire. In mid-fall, he grabbed his war glaive, swinging it down as the girl pulled out a scythe, blocking the blade. The other boy held a large knife, only to be met with a boot to the gut.

"That boy's a weapon on his own, never mind when he has that war glaive," Stormer joked, the remaining four teammates taking advantage of the distraction to burst into the building, two red skinned Dragonions watching in disbelief, before the girl, Phobia, pulled out a staff, swinging it at Wind as the air elemental grabbed her sword, meeting the strike head on.

The boy ran at Stormer, jumping into the air as a blade snapped out from the underside of his gauntlet, aiming at his throat had Stormer not stepped back, firing a lightning arrow at Serpent to knock him back, only to use his bow to block Serpent's attack.

"Good luck guys," Fang whispered, both she and Tidal sprinting past the battles towards the inner chambers. As they ran further and further, Fang paused at a crossroad while Tidal went ahead. In the second she paused, she was slammed against a wall, a gloved green hand over her mouth as Cobra glared at her.

"Figured you'd come. Doubt your blue friend can face Fury alone. Not that he'd want to see Venom as she is right now," Cobra mocked. He was quickly stepping back in pain, crimson blood flowing from a cut on his thigh.

"He won't be. And whatever you've done to Venom, I will unleash tenfold on you," Fang snarled, about to walk away.

"Says you. You don't even have an elemental power!" Cobra laughed, only to collapse as a dark purple beam hit him, leaving him drained. He was barely able to look up at Fang, whose eyes were glowing with a rare emotion for her. Anger.

"I am a born convexity user. My powers can turn people to stone and drain them of all strength. Don't bother getting up on my account," she snarled, running in the direction Tidal had run. She quickly reached the fight between the water controller and a girl with orange skin and wings, her eyes blazing like fire while her long hair was spiked. Her long coat flowed behind her; heavy boots and shorts showing her strong legs.

Her armour shone like the morning sun, as did her hand disks. She easily dodged Tidal's whip attacks, the whip growing shorter with each attack. Behind the battle, Venom sat with her head bowed, still bound in place.

"You die Aviona!" Fury yelled, the orange warrior lunging at Tidal, only for her strike to be met with a purple katana.

"Get Venom. I'll hold her back," Fang ordered, deep amethyst meeting blazing orange as both fought for an advantage, Fury bearing down on the smaller convexity elemental.

"You know, I never will understand why you three formed your little group. After all, you seem to fight is your own delusions. The Destruction don't exist," Fury taunted, her attack almost breaking through Fang's block, only for the girl in purple to vanish, her attack embedding her disks into the ground.

"You really think that Warcry and Venom are delusional?" Fang asked, her sword pointing at the back of the rage elemental's neck. Glancing back, she saw that Venom was free, though seemed different. She didn't have time to ponder on this, however, as the small, lava-like beasts stormed in, dragon-like beasts now with them.

"Now do you believe the Destruction aren't delusions?" Tidal called, watching as Cobra ran in, standing beside Fury as she got up.

"You didn't have to do this just to prove it," Cobra muttered, his sickle in hand while Fury managed to pull her disks out of the ground.

"You might need these," Fang muttered, opening a small portal to give Venom her sandals, hat, spear and armour. While the green girl may have seemed shaken up with her ordeal, the return of her gear brought back the familiar grin.

"You're never without your hat, are you?" Cobra mumbled, glancing back at his fellow poison elemental.

"The bond between a girl and hat is one that's almost inseparable," Venom smirked, twirling her spear.

"I'd say you owe me an apology," Tidal mumbled, his whip extended through water on the end.

"For what, the insults or your whip. Guess I'm sorry for both," Fury sighed, all five of them in battle stance as they faced the vast number of foes, their hate for each other forgotten by the presence of a common foe.


End file.
